powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Kat Manx
Dr. Katherine "Kat" Manx is an alien with cat-like features in charge of all research and design for Ranger technology at SPD's Earth Base. Aside from intelligence, Kat has shown to have a good deal of fighting potential and is able at holding her own in a fight. Despite her youthful appearance and looks, she is 147 human years old, similar to how an earth cat ages seven years for every human one, though Kat may age only one for every seven. Character History Kat is who the Power Rangers look to for technical support. She has designed most of the Rangers weapons and is Commander Cruger's trusted assistant and friend. Her home planet was also attacked by the Troobian Empire, so she has joined in S.P.D.'s fight against evil. She may be just a lab technician, but she can hold her own. Kat has also shown to have great fighting skills. During her battle with Mooney and Krybots, Kat was able to morph once and become Kat Ranger. However, this was only temporary and the Kat Ranger powers were never seen again. Ranger Development Back in 2001, the same time during the events in Time Force, Kat worked with some of the parents of the B-Squad Power Rangers in developing the Morphing Technology used today in the S.P.D. Morphers. However, these experiments had side effects that, while they did not affect Kat (likely due to her different physical biology), they did affect the B-Squad parents, thus the B-Squad Power Rangers got their Civilian Powers. Morphing into the Kat Ranger Later on in the season, Kat is recruited to S.P.D. central command under request by Supreme Commander Birdie. She returns to Earth with a temporary Morpher and becomes the S.P.D. Kat Ranger to stop an old friend with a grudge. Although her time as a Ranger is limited (her morpher has only enough power for one hour according to Birdie; whether she used it all up or simply used some of it is unknown), she realizes the Rangers need her skills on Earth. Final Battle In the final episode, she and Boom are captured by Broodwing who turns the base into its Megazord configuration. Thanks to R.I.C., the two escape and shut down the Megazord, allowing B-Squad to defeat and capture Broodwing. During the final battle against the invading Troobian forces, Kat, Boom and Omega Ranger led the S.P.D. Cadets in battle to protect the Delta Base. Together they held off the forces long enough for reinforcements led by Commander Birdie and Sergeant Silverback to arrive as well as the Nova Ranger, allowing them to defeat the enemy. During the fight against Omni as the Magnificence, Kat analyzes the enemy and finds its weak spot and gives the information to Cruger and the Rangers who use it to destroy Omni, even though she knows it may cost Cruger his life. Kat is relieved to see that Cruger and his wife survived and watches the final fight between Grumm and Cruger that results in Grumm's capture. Afterwards, Kat remained at S.P.D. Earth Station. Kat Ranger Arsenal *S.P.D. Cat Morpher *Cat Stunners Trivia *Whether her ranger name is spelled Cat Ranger or Kat Ranger is never actually stated. *Kat is the first actual Ranger to wear orange in reality (Boom imagined himself as an SPD Orange Ranger). It is debatable whether or not she is a White Ranger or an Orange Ranger. *Kat is the first Ranger to share a name with a previous Ranger: Kat from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Power Rangers: Zeo and Power Rangers: Turbo. *Her Japanese counterpart in Dekaranger (the show that S.P.D. was based on) is patterned after a swan rather than a cat. *The last name of Manx is an allusion to the Manx cat, a tailless breed of domestic cat. *In the "The Power Rangers Want You" features on the S.P.D. DVDs, it was stated her homeworld has been conquered by the Troobian Empire. *Kat is the first female ranger to be included in what fans consider Additional Rangers. *She is the oldest female Power Ranger at the age of 147 and the second oldest overall after Merrick Baliton at the age of 3,000. *The toy-exclusive zord Blast Runner is often associated with her, although she never pilots it in the show. In the sentai counterpart of ''SPD, ''a Gold Ranger pilots it instead, though both the Ranger and the zord never appear in SPD. Also See * Cignian Swan Shiratori- Sentai counterpart de: Kat Manx Category:SPD Rangers Category: S.P.D. Category: Allies Category: Ranger Category:Non human ranger Category:Additional Rangers Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Female Rangers Category:Aliens Category:White Ranger